Freaks and Weirdos
by Dollyfear13
Summary: They been in High School for a few years now. They been fighting each other just as long. Whats a furry blue elf to do when Toad wont even give him the tim eof day?  ToadXNightcrawler smut. I swere much better story


He still couldn't explain how much he hated coming to school. Bayville High was never mutant friendly and where ever Todd Tolonskey was, you knew there was a mutant. Everyday was a constant reminder. The jeers comments sneers and cracks at his back made him burn inside. It also made his thoughts turn to a certain furry blue elf.

"The lucky blue bastard." He muttered darkly to himself as he slid even lower in his seat. It wasn't fair. Kurt fucking Wager or whatever his last name was! He was blue and furry had a dammed tail a TAIL! That was even worse then his tongue! Others never knew about that though, the stupid image inducer helped. The Brotherhood helped sometimes though. Having a kid with indestructible skin that weighed more then the entire football team as a best friend helped a lot. When Freddie wasn't around it sucked balls.

When a hand that felt so much different then it looked landed on his shoulder and gabbed lightly Todd being the mutant that he was not only jumped a few inches. He quite literally raised a good 4 feet into the air. If he wasn't as short as he was he was sure he would of left a dent in the ceiling with his forehead! Once he landed back on the floor this time in the middle of the isle he hunched forward slightly as his higher sense of hearing caught the hissed and muttered curses.

"Stupid mutant!" 

"Pest"

"You'd think they would of kicked him out by no-" the muttering stopped when the person that scared him spoke up stupidly. Oh how he wished he could out the stupid blue elf!

"Ja like Todd mein friend do you know what class is next since the classes where changed?" The hopeful yet apologetic gleam in what Toad knew to be normally gold eyes, made him flinch slightly before he snapped.

"How the hell would I know yo! I ain't your keeper foo!" he tried to seem uncaring just to have Kurt leave him the hell alone. He didn't need the X-geek around when Lance or worse Pietro showed up for class. They would just give him hell and cause more trouble then he wanted or needed to deal with.

Kurt wasn't sure what to do now. Todd didn't look to happy, the other classmates were sending him (Todd) dirty looks and Kurt couldn't help but feel guilty. HE should of known better with the other boys mutation then to scare him like that. With a dejected sigh he shook his head. The long bangs that hung in his face brushed against his cheeks limply. He didn't have many options anymore? All they ever did was end up in fights! Reluctantly but it's what always happened, there powers were about the same level of usefulness to there respectable groups. It just so happened that transpired into the fights that happened in school now to.

Feeling his tail tighten around his waist, as a sure sign with his nervous habit of moving it around he slouched slightly himself, his seat just behind Todd's. Through the entire class there homeroom teacher was talking about the class changes that were made to accommodate the seniors testing or something. Basically the younger students had a day to mess around with limited surveillance though that didn't necessarily count for the open mutants. Kurt wondered if he could get some time with Todd in the Auditorium.

While the clock hands ticked by Kurt paid little mind to the spade shaped tail end twisting against his stomach. The small smirk concerned few. All he could really do was watch and pay most attention the creature from the deep lagoon in front of him and hold back a snort. Plotting, yes plotting. He would definitely have a chance to talk to him when everyone else had to deal with that stupid mach prep assembly. Hopefully today he would finally get the other mutant to lay off the image inducer as well? Having to always reset the image coding was a real pain in the tail! Well coding it to get RID of the tail was what bothered him but…..lets not get into details.

Toad couldn't help but scowl as he hopped into the school yard. The glairs didn't bother him anymore. None of the other guys had shown up to homeroom though. He had seen um through the windows though. What kind of idiot was he? Actually going in when they got into the parking lot. Of course they all showed up but they always separated for the most part. Heading towards the back fences he barely got 20 feet away from the building when two hands, two very distinctive, two very familiar, two very nice feeling, what the hell did he just think?!

When his back lightly slammed into the wall. Was it sad that he knew the difference between lightly and harshly hitting into the wall? Either way when he finally was against the wall his saucer wide eyes locked with Kurt's. His film like lower lids blinked so he could still watch the illusion of the X-geek before him. When he realized he should be asking a few questions here he left at the chance.

"What the ell do you think you doing Fuzz butt! I swear if your just going to try another little test to get me to suicide in that X-geek freak house YOU'RE THE crazy one yo! What's with grabbing me anyway man. I didn't do anything! You're the one who scared ME earlier in class so you can tell that Boy Scout Summers to just back off foo! I aint Lance I don't got no soft spot for Pretty Kitty either so don't try no bait for a trap alright! Just because we don't have all the money you do to wait on a _danger room_ don't me jack yo!" Toad couldn't help but rant. His eyes had turned from there own shade of lime on yellow to the more natural red on yellow that it did in there fights. For only a moment though before they faded back to there more natural (or as natural as you could get being Toad) lime green looking at Kurt.

Kurt had to admit he was a bit shocked though. He hadn't really thought to give the boy any credit with having a brain. Or much of one, they were in mostly the same classes so it had to say something no? Shaking his head, as well as holding his hands up in the universal sign of I come in piece or I surrender whatever it was, Kurt spoke up

"Nein! Todd Zat's not vat I vanted to talk about!" he cried out almost desperately. They had been mutual enemies for god only knew how long (in reality only about two years they were already juniors)

"I vanted to speak about somzing else comvletly! I svere eet!" in his rushed state his accent was worse then ever. I's sounding like v's and t's sounding like z's

Toad couldn't help but look away with a small just barely there smirk Kurt was absolutely fuckable when he used his accent. Choking on air, Toad tried not to think in that direction or its possible well possibilities. Kurt seemed concerned though as he reached forward and patted his back lightly.

"Todd?" good lord why did the fucking elf have to keep saying Todd and not Toad like everybody else?! Deciding he wanted an answer to at least THAT question he looked up through his bangs and narrowed his eyes before puffing out his chest lightly.

"Why'd you keep saying Todd and what's with bringing me over here to just talk yo! You never cared before! The first time you saw me you tried killing me foo! What's the point _Now!?_" He questioned hotly.

Kurt just let out a small growl and grabbed Todd's thin green wrist. Of course it was a bit slimy and a tad bit like rubber but he was made out of fur and the color blue could be complain? Teleporting them to the shorter males bedroom instead of there current spot under the bleachers was far more important anyway. 

Once they landed Todd let out a started yelp and Kurt just frowned as the male in front of him straighten up to continue his complaining.

"what was that for yo'!"

"Gah! Ju still don't get eet!" Kurt was to say the least outraged. Huffing slightly his cheeks puffed out before he reached out and grabbed Todd's face and pulled him forward into a hard yet simple kiss. THAT had to explain everything now and if it didn't Kurt wasn't sure what else he could do!

Pulling back Todd couldn't do much but gawk. His voice was coming out in little squeaks and huffs of air as he pointed shakily at Kurt before looking around at his own room as if her had never been there himself.

In the back of his mind, he heard a mocking voice from a girl he knew in class. She had always spoke down to mutants who were scared to show who they were. Her friend was always the same way. The two girls weren't exactly mutants, or Todd didn't think so. Nicole and Jodi, lesbians were what Todd and moss of the student body thought they were. They were always all over each other. Todd remembered one day in particular.

He was sitting two seats from the last row of the class room, the blond Nicole was already longing back there minding her own business ignoring everybody and living her merry fucking life when the brunette came in, angry tears and a red mark on her cheek. The class took a complete 180 from there. Its when the two were outed he guessed you would say. They had harsh whispers, exaggerated hang jesters then they erupted at one another.

When they stood up shit hit the fan though. Only inches from each other yelling at the top of there lungs. The Brunette was talking about how she had a right to deal with it her way and the Blond, the one Todd really remembered ( she was a very frightening small person) kept yelling about how if anyone had that big of a problem with anything remotely different from themselves they should have a talk with her and she'd give them something to really be scared of. He didn't doubt her either. Jodi just stared for the longest time before laughing and falling into her friends arms.

No one really understood what the hell happened in the class, but later on, when it was lunch time Pietro came rushing over to them only to explain a Jock named Donavan had a rough encounter with a lesbian from hell, and wouldn't be playing for two months in the schools football games. When Todd only saw Jodi sitting alone at Lunch he figured out what happened and laughed to himself. A week later everyone was asking questions as if the girl was a celebrity and alls he would say is " If no one fights for what they are them how the fuck is anything going to change?" well that was one of the things Jodi said, Nicole's though another and one of Todd's favorites were "No I'm not going to tell you If I'm a lesbian or a fucking Mutant. Better yet IM a Angry Mutant Lesbian! Keep asking and I'm ganja rip you dick off to feed it to your little brother yes I know you have a little brother I know everything in this school you little shit!"

Kurt just watched the shocked look on Todd's face disappear into a dazed expression as he looked up at him. Shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot Kurt glanced around the room and smirked just slightly. Dirty clothes with various personal items were thrown around on the floor and on or around the only dresser in the room. Feeling his tail tighten again he let out a small growl and un wove it from around his wait and let it hang behind him.

They had been standing in silence for a few minutes now, and it was getting to the blue furred man. Taking in a deep breath he wondered if he should shake the green one in front of him? What the hell why not. Besides if he told any of this to the new girl Jodi at Xavier's she would probably smack him for not trying harder. Then she would tell that friend of hers. The blond girl…Nicole the one that refused to join and she would probably do a lot worse… holding back shudder he bit into his lip not paying attention as his small fang dug into the flesh and reached forward.

As soon as his three fingers wrapped around Todd's upper arm though the boy blinked and tilted his head back and just watched him curiously. Well that was new. Maybe even an improvement. There wasn't any stubbornness or forced hate, or a caution. Feeling a spark of hope Kurt decided to speak up again.

"Todd. Do you vant me to go?" When the short spark of hate flashed in the lime on yellow eyes Kurt visibly flinched and averted his eyes. Well that was enough of an answer wasn't it? Pulling his hand back, he was going to step away when Todd's slightly different sounding voice broke into his mind.

"Foo!" Todd actually scowled and locked his yellow with hidden gold. "Only you would ask a question like that after doing what you did yo! Turn off that stupid watch to! I already know your blu' it ain't making sense to keep it on! Sides your tails hanging out I bet you didn't even notice!" Kurt's image induced pale skin turned a dark scarlet at Todd's small rant.

He was mad because he wasn't blue!? That didn't make sense at all! Gaping much like Todd did after he first kissed him Kurt just stood there silently while the other mutant scowl- no…Todd was pouting. He was pouting because he wasn't blue!? Or because he wasn't being himself? Averting his eyes, Kurt looked down at the thick watch and switched it off. He watched half heartedly as his hand's frizzled out to the three fingered blue furred objects instead of looking like the normal pale skin of a germen boy.

When he was slammed flush into, Kurt could do much less then stumble back and wrap his arms around what he soon realized was Todd. Revealed Gold eyes were wide and watching, his tail was flicking back and forth nervously and Todd smiled slightly. Kurt almost thought it was a smirk but the lazy look in the other mutants eyes made him second guess it. "Todd?" He could barely get the name out before he was cut off.

"Only you foo!" then Todd kissed HIM. With a strangled sounding thing coming from somewhere in his throat Kurt pressed his lips back in return. He had to be happy it wasn't some sappy embrace. Todd's feet were still on the ground and Kurt was still standing, the only thing a little different was Kurt's arms were around Todd's waist and Todd's around his fuzzy blue neck. Against the wall, pressed flushed against each other with small noises coming from both of them. It wasn't even using tongues yet, or wonting over each other or pressing against each other in any exsi-

Toad arched lightly against Kurt. What the hell was wrong with this picture why wasn't the elf trying anything? Unless the blue boy got more action then Todd himself did and he didn't know about it, he had to be at least a bit desperate for SOMETHING! When he felt Kurt's tail of all things wrap around his left thigh Todd pulled away and looked down at there air tight pressed bodies.

Kurt just gulped and didn't look down the few inches into Todd's eyes instead he settled on the wall across the room right over the boy in his arms head. If he looked down he was sure his pants would instantly start to feel uncomfortable. When he felt a warm oddly velvet feeling tongue slide against the pointed tip of his ear, Kurt let out a small groan, his eyes dropped and he shoved off the wall, bending down he kissed at Todd's neck nipping lightly earning a few sounds from various spots he would HAVE to remember for next time because there would definitely be a next time.

Making there way haphazardly towards the full-sized bed on the other side of the room, The two would only stop momentarily to grope blindly or reach for a spot that normally wouldn't be felt standing up. Then again not most people were as flexible and had a tail or a tail, which extended; more then 6 feet….that could lead to a few possibilities. The trail of clothes, that echoed with moans, gasps, and various other sounds started to fill the room as they slowly but surly made there way over.

When they fell back and bounced a few times on the old and seemingly just soft enough to be considered sleep able on mattress, Todd was actually the one on top. His face was level with Kurt's chest, but everything that mattered lined up pretty danmed well currently. His hands were propping him up from either side of the blue mutant's rib-cage.

"Kurt." he groaned lightly catching the furry ones attention. Between the two bodies it was causing a nice friction fur and slicked skin who knew right? Golden eyes looked down, the dazed look only lasted a moment before they widened in silent shock. Toad was looking at him through not only his bangs but the long strands of his hair as well. His eyes were shaded over and they practically shown in the slight darkness. It was then that Kurt realized the room was mostly dark already. Talk about setting the mood.

"Kurt" When Todd spoke again this time he answered.

"Ja?"

"I want you."

"Ja.."he agreed a bit breathless. OF course he was wanted in returned Kurt was the one that brought then both here!

"Kurt" Toad rocked against Kurt in the most delicious way then.

"Ja!" he groaned lightly. Silently encouraging the smaller male to do whatever it was he had in mind while wondering what he was talking for.

"I want you in me…NOW" to emphasize his words Toad leaned down and licked his chest lightly with a playful look dancing in his eyes. His hips did that rocking motion again, this time they didn't stop after just the first time.. Kurt practically purred and melted on the spot.

Twisting his tail just that much tighter around Todd's upper thigh Kurt flashed a small grin before flipping there position. Bowing his neck forward he caught Todd in an almost frenzied kiss. Lips teeth and tongues clashed in the most passionate either had been privy too and they both enjoyed it.

After a prolonged while of peeling off whatever was left. Yeah those socks could get a bit tricky at times. Kurt was panting with glazed eyes and Todd had his eyes squeezed shut and his head thrown back. Both mutants were breathing heavy and to think they hadn't even done anything ….strenuous yet.

Kurt was already in need to be in Todd though. He didn't know how the hell they had lasted this long with just rubbing against each other and kissing and touching and just being next to each others person. "Todd Mein Gott!" he groaned lightly. His hands were trying to keep a firm hold on the green males' hips but the others mutation was making it a bit hard. It seemed his sweat was a bit more not sticky but slimy. Its like the boy was already covered in lu- jerking back just a fraction of an inch Kurt's eyes racked over Todd's form. His thumb tracing imaginary circles against the slightly squirming amphibian boys hips. Almost calculating, in a few most pleasing ways.

"God fucking DANM IT! KURT FUCK ME NOW!" Todd finally seemed to snap and with it brought Kurt out of his little plotting mode. When the blue mutant looked at Todd he didn't catch sight of a mad irritated or frustrated male he thought he would find instead Todd, with his chest finally calming seemed relaxed placid waiting and well just a bit frustrated but that just meant Kurt was doing something right.

Slamming his hips forward, Kurt let out a startled choking noise and Todd yelled his back bending at a most violent angle had it not been for either of there flexibility. It wasn't so much the pain, restriction, or fighting of Todd's muscles (because there wasn't much of it) that caused either to react to that. The sensation alone seemed to catch both boys on fire. It seemed to be contagious and unstoppable as soon he were rocking (and a rolling) against each other.

Kurt was using his knees to thrust forward while his elbows held his chest just pressed enough for a nice caress against Todd while Todd had his leg's bent and the heels of his feet pressing Kurt harder into his whenever he wanted it. OF course his arms were wrapped around the fuzzy elf's neck holding the mutant in place or more so himself up as they never seemed to stop kissing each other or at each others lips between the groans and sounds voicing there opinions on what they were doing and out it felt to have the things be done to them.

When Todd finally started to shudder as if he was submerged in a bucket of ice Kurt knew his knew found lover was there. Bringing himself right along with him over that blissful little edge, as they clung so hard to make it last. Either way it couldn't go wrong!

With twin cries of "MEIN GOTT!" and "AHH AAAAAH KURT!" and a now familiar arch of Todd against him, they finished. In there blissful post orgasm haze.

Neither Todd or Kurt noticed the breeze as the bedroom door was thrown open and closed shut almost instantaneously by a rather startled Pietro Maximoff

The next day at school though. Todd was hunched even lower in his seat while new insults were thrown at him. Kurt had ended up staying at home for the day. He didn't know why. But the Blue elf was ever the lucky one. Everyone seemed to have found out. How in the world Todd would never know, but he wished he was at home in his bed where he could hide under the covered like a good little mutie. Feeling the new insults burn fresh scars Todd's eyes almost bugged out of his head when Nicole the fiery blond wrapped her arm around his neck and spoke loudly for the whole class to hear.

"Hey baby, next time what do you say, all four of us have some fun at my place? Jodi's already got your friend over." Her face was flirty mooching and as she looked around daring anyone to say anything he knew she had some idea of what to do about this. When no one was looking anyone He sighed but gagged as he bent to the side and listened as she whispered in his ear. "I already called Jodi she's keeping the elf at home while we do damage control with that loud mouth bullet boy today. So I say at lunch you better be sure to find me. Side's later all four of us are going on a double date bitch!" the day just turned out a whole lot better.


End file.
